Harry Potter and the Book of Dust
by LyraAdriana
Summary: On hold!
1. Chapter 1: Death, Dreams and Birthdays

Harry Potter & The Book of Dust  
  
Chapter 1: Death, Dreams and Birthdays  
  
Authors Note: Well I was reading some ff today, and I suddenly had the urge to write a good long (engaging) fic. So here it is. I hope you like it. If you do, then review. Tell me what you like, what you dont like, if you want me to continue or throw it down the crap hole. Just so you know, I dont have any of my HP books right now to refer to. They are all in NH, and my Dad hasnt sent them yet. So if there is something Ive misspelled, or a fact I've gotten wrong, please inform me and I will change it. PG 13 for violence, sexual content, language, and depression. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: Anything that sounds familiar, is mine ALL MINE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! Um yeah, in case your really dense. I was just kidding right then. I own nothing but the plot, my pc, and some pocket lint. (Some rubber bands, my cat, the cocho chips on my desk, my boyfriend.... ect....) I dont have enough money that would be worth suing me for.  
  
P.S. I saw HP and the CoS last night (and Die another Day). It was really good, but all the way home from the theater (movie got out at 1:15 am) I was fuming about all the stuff they left out and put in that DIDNT need to be there. Everything that didn't need to be there could have been taken out and they could of put in the stuff that they left out. Grrrrrr. I'm pissed again. Does anyone else agree with me??? If you do, leave a review or e- mail me at bethany_grace33@hotmail.com.  
  
I sat on the cot in the smallest bedroom at Number Four Privet Drive.  
  
The digital clock glowing red in the corner of the room, said it was five minutes to my Birthday. I leaned back agents the wall, sighing my regrets. In five minutes I would be seventeen. My life as I knew it would be coming to a close.  
  
Another year trying to survive, another year trying to just be as normal as I could be. At the end of the year, my life would fold over and be shoved under a rock.  
  
This was my last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My last year of the never ending protection, the unbearable safety, and the forever-watchful eye of the old coot Dumbledore.  
  
I got up and walked briskly over to the window. I was now seventeen my birthday was officially here, and I could do nothing about it.  
  
I rested my hands on the windowsill, staring off at the full moon. I closed my eyes imagining myself far away from here. Far away from my only family, far away from my friends.  
  
I didnt have any real friends, except one. Hermione was the only on I had left. Ron had abandoned me last year. He and I had a ferocious row about my being famous. He didnt understand it wasnt what I wanted. He didnt understand how horrible it is to have everyone know your name, for something you had no conscious choice in doing. He just didnt understand. He and I tolerate each other now, but we will never be close again. Never.  
  
Hermione understands though. She knows my deepest secrets. She knows my past, and the scars from it that can never be erased. She knows and understands.  
  
Everyone else thinks theyre my friends, but they dont know jack about me.  
  
After this accursed year, I can leave it and everyone in peace. I can finally rid the world of myself. I really dont understand why I dont do it now. Why I dont just kill myself and be done with it. But, for some reason, I feel as if I need to live this year out. Ride it all the way through till the end.  
  
I watched Hedwig swoop through the air. A graceful, silent, figure of life. A perfect example of everything to live for. But I had nothing. I turned my back to the window in disgust. I walked over, and lay down on my bed in desperate hope of sleep.  
  
I heard the rustle of Hedwig flying in through the window. Yet I heard the hoot of another owl. I looked up and saw three other owls besides Hed. Pigwidgion was there, and so was Hermiones eagle owl Athena. The last one was a School owl.  
  
I went to the school owl first. My letter telling me everything I would need, and treacle tart from Hagrid.  
  
Ron sent me a plain birthday card and Mrs. Weaslys famous carrot cake.  
  
I finally turned to Athena who was holding what looked like a large letter and a smallish box. I opened the letter first.  
  
Dearest Harry,  
I hope you are doing well on this day of your birth. I cant wait till tomorrow when  
  
you are coming to stay at my house. You can be sure that some studying will be in order,  
  
including homework. (Harry chuckled at this, same ol Herm) Dont laugh at me Harry  
  
James Potter. I will not have you failing the N.E.W.T.S.  
  
Now in your last letter you said that your scar had hurt again. This is a bad sign. We  
  
havent had word of ol Voldie and his Death Eaters in a few years. Are they plotting  
  
something? Are they going to attack this year? I hate to rain on your birthday, but this is  
  
serious.  
  
Harry, you and I of all people should know how power can grow. Over the last few  
  
years you have been becoming more powerful then I thought possible for someone our  
  
age. Its remarkable; I havent been able to find anything about this in any books. I mean,  
  
youve become incredibly powerful. Youre changing so much, physically, mentally, and spiritually.  
  
Im really not sure what to think any more. You are my dearest friend and I would never  
  
want anything to happen to you. We need to talk more on this subject when you come  
  
tomorrow. My mum, dad and I will be there to pick you up at exactly 11:00 am. We will  
  
pick you up the normal way no doubt. I dont think the Drusleys will be able to stand  
  
another floo experience.  
  
Your present is something I picked up in Morocco. I wanted you  
  
to have it. When you get here tomorrow Ill explain it to you, if you havent already figures  
  
it out.  
  
Happy Birthday!  
  
Love you lots,  
Hermione Adriana Granger.  
  
I folded up the letter, savoring the smell of Hermione if brought with it. Turning to the box, I undid the ribbon and took of the lid. Inside under a layer of tissue paper, was a necklace. It was a leather cord that hung down to about just above his chest. On it was a silver pendant; it looked like some sort of Celtic knot, with a twist to it. I would find out what it was from Hermione tomorrow no doubt.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry this is so short. I just wanted to get part of it out today. To see what the reaction would be. Please Review if you have any comments on this, any at all. Thank thee much.  
  
LyraAdriana ::curtsies and walks gracefully out of the room::  
  
Prethee review.  
  
(Listening to Sarah Brightmans Deliver Me nonstop) 


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Thoughts

Harry Potter & The Book of Dust  
  
Chapter 2: Bad Thoughts.  
  
Authors Note: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. no one: Thank you. Hope this is satisfactory.  
  
medic: Thank you. It means a lot to hear someone say that. Its going to be H/Hr. No worries.  
  
A-man: Thank you.  
  
spiritofthewolves112: Thank you very much. I hope this is soon enough for you. ::hugglez bak::  
  
Katrina Freeman: Hey hun! Great to get a review from you. Thanks loads. Well the only reason I did that was cuz I think Rons a real prat and that he would do that sort of thing. Oh well. Thanks for the complement.  
  
(blank): Thanks, thats what I'm doing. And if you leave a name and e-mail you can get updates.  
  
Vagrantshadow: Thank you. I will. No worries about spelling, its my downfall. I thank God every night for spell and grammar check. Right now its going crazy over your name. lol  
  
usha88: I know. But I dont like Ron, so there. ;-p Thank you. And here is the next chappie.  
  
CentralsPrincess15: Thank you. Im trying to make it as interesting and as good as I can right now. Though I know Im not putting my all into it. Thanks much.  
  
anon: Thank you. And thank you for catching that. Im a bit dyslexic so when I was writing the summery I was thinking about what J.K's 5th book would be about. It is in 7th year and I fixed the summery. Thank you very much. Thank you again. And if you leave me an e-mail address, Ill tell you when I update.  
  
jennycraig10: Thanks. Ill try and make it longer. No worries.  
  
Tracy: Thanks! I will. I am.  
  
andross: Thanks much. I should have it out soon. lol.  
  
sew2100: There will be. Lots and lots of chappies. So many youll get sick of the story. MuHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
ponder: Thanky much. ::takes a bow:: Im looking forward to writing more.  
  
Felus: Thank thee kindly. No your memory is not that great, but you still managed to get that minor detail. Thanks for noticing. Much Love.  
  
Thanks to all who has put me on their favs list. It means a lot to me. ::wipes away a tear:: Anyways. I hope this chapter is sufficiently long enough. On with the story.  
  
Ps. Just so those of you who noticed know. The only reason Im not using apostrophes. Is because the show up like this ' in the middle of words when I use them. So when I say something like I'm, that's what it looks like. ::nods:: If anyone knows how to get past that, please tell me. ::curtsies:: Thank thee Much. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I heard the alarm go off next to my ear. It was eight oclock, and I wanted to make sure I was ready for when Hermione came.  
  
I got together all letters and food I got over the summer and packed it in my trunk. I made sure my homework, and books were in it too. I looked around the room, now empty of me, knowing it would be the last time I would ever see it. Even though I hated number four, it was still partially home.  
  
I took a hairpin out of the package Fred and George sent me as a gift. I unlocked the door to my room noiselessly. I heard the Drusleys downstairs breaking their fast.  
  
I considered sneaking out of the house and sitting on the doorstep until Hermione came, but I gave that thought up. I guess I should go down and announce I would be leaving in a few hours.  
  
I grabbed my trunk and started going backwards down the stairs. A loud 'THUMP' emitted every time the trunk hit another step.  
  
I heard my Uncle push his chair away from the table yelling "What on earth is that boy doing?!" I heard him slam through the living room into the entrance hall where I was only a few steps, and thumps, away.  
  
"Boy!", my Uncle barked. "What are you doing? Youre loud enough that the neighbors could hear you. And how did you get out of your room. I forbade you to use. ma. that, stuff, in my house. Well? Whats your excuse boy?", by now my Uncle was turning a pretty shade of purple.  
  
I looked at him tipped my head to the side and said, "Im bringing my stuff down for when Hermione and her parents come. Im going to their house for the rest of the summer. And I didnt use any magic."  
  
Uncle Vernon started spewing and looking around franticly, as if expecting to see neighbors with their ears pressed up agents the window. "Dont. Ever. Use. That. Fowl. Word. In this house. Ever!"  
  
I lowered my eyes, pretending submission. "Yes Uncle." I started laughing on the inside knowing I would never have the chance to say it again in the house. Considering I would never come back here.  
  
Uncle Vernon narrowed his eyes looking at me. Then opened them wide in fright. "People, like.. You. are coming here? Freaks? I will not have them ruining my house or hurting my wife and child! They are forbid here!"  
  
"Uncle Vernon. Dont worry. There muggles. Just like you. Theyre coming in a car. They dont even know how to use the Floo Network. They will be here at 11:00. You wont have to see me for the rest of the summer." Or the rest of your life. I added to myself. Your life or mine.  
  
Uncle Vernon looked at me suspiciously, but looking forward to the fact of my leaving early he left me to finish his breakfast, and inform Aunt Petunia and Dudley of the new arrangement. (A.N~ Ok I know Uncle Vernon is so OOC, but I can't help it. If any of you have suggestions, please tell me.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat on the last step in front of the door. My legs were propped up on my trunk in front of me. Anyone looking on would have thought I was completely at ease. In mind body and spirit. On the contrary completely. My mind was a whirlwind of activity, wondering when Herm was going to get there. Wondering about the necklace she gave me. I was fingering it at the moment. Twisting it around. Rubbing it with thumb. Somehow it gave me a strange sense of calm.  
  
I looked at the grandfather clock for what was at lease the 30th time this hour. It was five till eleven. My eyes flicked towards the window, hoping to see some sign of Hermione. The Grangers. Snape. Someone.  
  
I looked down at my stomach, which took a good time to growl in protest of not being fed. I was about to open my trunk and get out some carrot cake, when I heard a knock on the door.  
  
I heard Uncle Vernon yell at me to answer the door, as he himself came into the hall. Her glared at me, peeked out the window, and gasped in surprise. He pulled open the door and ushered the people in saying, "Mr. And Mrs. Granger. What a surprise to see you. I wasnt expecting you. Petunia! Put on the Kettle. The Grangers are here."  
  
Mr. Granger looked a bit puzzled and replied. "Its good to see you Mr. Drusley, but this isnt a social visit. As delightful as the offer of your wifes fine tea is, I'm here to get Harry."  
  
I took it as my queue to stand up and say something. "Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, it's really great of you to come and have me over for the summer. Is Hermione with you by any chance?"  
  
Hermione burst through her parents at that moment with a cry of "Harry!"  
  
I ran up to her and swept her into a hug. "Herm. Its so good to see you. I wouldnt know how I would survive if it werent for you." I saw over Hermiones shoulder Dudley peeking around the doorframe to the kitchen. He looked quizzically, then jealously at the tall shapely girl in my arms. No doubt he would be griping about it for a while. Why shouldnt Hermione catch his eye. She had grown some bit over the past few years. She was an inch taller them me, at my 5 9". Her hair had become more thick and curly, and was now tied back into a bun that resembled McGonagall a bit. Her skin was a pale cream, so soft and flawless. Her hips and breast were those of a real woma. I slapped myself mentally. How long had I been going on like this in my head? This was Hermione. My best friend. Friend! God I cant believe I was talking like that. Another slap and I pulled away from the embrace. I heard Hermione whisper, "Happy Birthday Harry." As her mouth passed my ear. I could feel the light breath on my ear as the lips touched it gently. Another slap. I pulled all the way away, and smiled my Thanks to her.  
  
We turned our attention to the three adults. They were talking in hushed voices, though Uncle Vernon was an adequate distance from Mr. Granger now. Hermione motioned to the trunk and lifted up one end of it. I took the other and made our way past the adults to the door. Hermione pause to tell her mother that her and her would be in the car when they were done. We left the adults to their discussion, and made their way to the waiting SUV.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry this is so short. Im really really sorry. I just wanted to try to get the chapter out today. I have to go somewhere soon so, you know? Flame if you must. They will be used to light a fire. Its really cold here. Ps. Apparently when I use quotation marks it also shows up as " grrrrr. Well HELP ME someone. Please?!  
  
LyraAdriana  
  
::puts her green velvet hood up, tunes on her heel, and walks out into the falling snow:: 


	3. Chapter 3: The Neckless

_**Harry Potter and the Book of Dust**   
  
Chapter 3: The Neckless of Orleans_  
  
**Authors Note:**_I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. But as a reward for being patent. You get a longer chapter. Maybe. I want to thank **everyone** who has reviewed. All thirtythree of you. Props to you. I would like to thank you individually, but that only takes up so much space and deceives the reader into thinking there is more story then there really is. So I'll cut this quick, and a big thank you and forgive me, to all of you out there. On with the story.  
  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything in this story but the plot, the neckless, and whatever comes to my mind to create later. All else is owned by the great J.K Rowling and WB. :-D I don't see why we have to write these. As if there is anyone out there dimwitted enough to believe that we might own Harry Potter. Gads. Anywhoo. Enjoy._  
  
  
  
I trudged behind Mione, holding up my end of the trunk as we made our way to the car. I watched the way her silky auburn hair swished back and forth as she walked. It was amazing that even though she herself seemed to glide, other aspects did not.  
  
We opened the back of the car and roughly shoved my trunk inside. She beckoned to me, as she sat on the edge of the sidewalk.  
  
I joined her, pulled my knees up to my chest, and drew designs in the dirt. For some reason, it didn't feel like I was hanging out with the same Hermione. It actually wasn't that long since I had last seen her, but it felt like decades.  
  
She was always so smart, and part of the ever confusing female race, suffice to say. What would I be able to talk to her about? What could I say to her, that would make if feel like old times? What could I do that would make it the same?  
  
(I felt her eyes on the back of my head. I could imagine exactly how her face looked. Her elbow would be resting on her knee. Her chin would be resting in the palm of her left hand, as she chewed on her pinky of the same. Her head would be tilted slightly to the right, as she stared at my head with her chocolate brown eyes. Her nose would be scrunched up just the slightest bit as her brain as her brain franticly tried to analyze my every breath, tried to figure me out.  
  
I turned my head to look back at her. Sure enough she looked exactly as I imagined. I burst out with the laughter that I had not heard in a long time. My eyes started to water, my sides started to ache, and I could barely breath, but I knew this laughter was helping me to it s unclear depths.  
  
When my laughter finally subsided, Hermione was giving me the oddest look. "What on earth has possessed you? Do I have something on my face? Have I finally gone nutters, and forgotten to put on pants?" A long pause. "But with so little to laugh at now a days, it's like a bird singing after the dawn breaking.   
  
We looked at each other long and hard, until I finally sighed.  
  
"Hermione. You are the most complicated person I have ever met. In every single way. You've changed so much over the years. But in every other way you re as predictable as eve. I'm laughing because it's a relief, it's a relief to have you here, being you. Thank you for having me come and stay with you. I don't think I would of been able to stand Dudley another day, before I did something I probably would not of regretted."  
  
It was her turn to laugh now. Maybe not as hard as I had, but it still had a life of it's own. I loved her laugh. It was realistic, down to earth, something you could attach yourself to, that had a body to it. It was loud and short. But perfect.  
  
"Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry." She left it at that.  
  
"What s that supposed to mean? Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry?" Hermione looked at me, drew a breath, paused, drew another breath and stated;  
  
"You know what? I'm not sure. I just felt like saying it... God Harry, it's so good to have you back." Hermione smiled.  
  
I laughed. "God Harry... I sort of like the sound of that. I think I want to get a plaque engraved with 'God Harry' on it. What do you think?"  
  
"God your impossible."  
  
"No I like 'God Harry' better than 'God Your Impossible'. It just sort of rolls off your tongue better... Oh look your parents are coming.   
  
I quickly stood up in anticipation of the punch to the arm that was sure to come. I nodded my head to Mr. and Mrs. Granger as they moved to their proper seats in the car.  
  
"Come on then. Get in. Do you kids feel like ice-cream?"  
  
( ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay kids. Where here."  
  
I looked up excitedly from the magazine Hermione and I were looking at. I had never been to Hermione's house before, and I was anxious to see what it looked like for some reason.  
  
It was a three story, white house, with a large front yard, and an enormous back yard. There was a picket fence around the front of the house, and there was a stone walkway leading up to the front door. Off to the left side in the back you could see a gazebo, and a green house. They looked like they did all right for themselfs.  
  
"Come on Harry! Lets get your trunk so I can show you where your going to be staying. Your going to have so much fun with me this summer."  
  
I laughed slightly at Hermione's hyperness. We grabbed the trunk out of the back, and I once again found myself following her, watching her hair swish back and forth in all it's glory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_**Authors Note:** Ok, so maybe this isn't as long as I had hoped. I just really wanted to get this out right now. Okies? Well review tell me what you think. You know. The usual.   
  
LyraAdriana._


	4. Chapter 4: Life As It Should Be

Harry Potter and the Book of Dust.  
  
Chapter 4: Life As It Should Be  
  
Authors Note: Ok sorry this is taking so long. I wanted to update like every day on the weekend. And like every other day during the week. But with homework, school, and life, I really haven't had time to get this up. So be patient please. I appreciated all of the reviews you've been giving me. It really boosts my self-esteem, and gives me inspiration, which helps me write faster. Sooo. more reviews= More updates! Thank you all who have reviewed. And thank-you Andrew, my wonderful beta reader. I couldn't do this with out you!  
Thank-wonderful reviewers. Without you, my life would be worthless. Keep it up!  
Now remember I would love to thank-you individually, but that takes up valuable space, and deceives you guys into thinking there is more story then there really is. So I'm gunna shut up and get on with the story.  
  
Oh yes. The reason I haven't had it in a different POV yet is because this story is just in Harry's POV. What a cawinkidink.  
  
Disclaimer: Seriously now. Anyone who thinks I own Harry Potter or anything related to that really and seriously is a hazard to themselves and needs to be locked up for a long long time. Thank- you. That is all. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione bounded up the spiral staircase, with me at her heels. We had dumped my trunk in the entrance hall as soon as getting in the door.  
  
I followed Hermione through a hallway, until we reached the end. She opened the door on the left, and beckoned me to follow her in.  
  
"This is going to be your room while your here. The door to your left is your bathroom. The door to your right is your closet. Feel free to use the T.V all you want. Make your self at home. Use the phone. Eat from the fridge. Though, I'm not so sure your going to be used to all the health food." Hermione turned around and faced me, grinning.  
  
It was contagious. I started grinning and looking around.  
  
"Don't worry. All I've been living on this summer is what you and Ron sent me. If it weren't for that I would be dead. Those sugarless cookies your mom makes are delicious." I rubbed my stomach to express that point.  
  
Hermione started giggling. " My dad made those. My mother couldn't cook if her life depended on it. But please don't tell her I said that. Every Wednesday she cooks dinner. We always tell her how we look forward to it, and love it." Hermione shrugged. "But we'll get to that soon enough. What do you want to do now that your here. Haven't you been having trouble with your Transfiguration homework? Now I'm sure it's all about your wand movements if you would only."  
  
I started laughing and shaking my head.  
  
"Harry James Potter. What on earth are you laughing about? Your grades are a serious subject. You do understand that the N.E.W.T's are this year. That is NOT a laughing situation!"  
  
I quickly shut up.  
  
"No of course not. I would love to work on my Transfiguration with you. But first, I would revel in a total tour of the house."  
  
Hermione glanced at me wearily before striding past me out the door. Looking back only once to see if I was following.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was dinnertime and Mr. Granger was taking off his apron before joining us at the table.  
  
"So, Harry, Hermione has told us so much about you. You're famous are you?"  
  
I squirmed at the mention of my being famous.  
  
"Yes Sir. I am. Though it isn't all it's cracked up to be."  
  
Mr. Granger gave me a friendly smile.  
  
"Don't worry. I understand completely. In my collage years I was in a rock band. I couldn't go anywhere without everyone wanting my signature. Though, that wore of pretty quickly, and it brought my darling here to me." Mr. Granger gave a loving look to his wife across the table from him.  
  
Hermione started coughing and I had to pat her back for a few seconds before she was able to breath normally. "Dad! You were in a rock band. You. My father. Mr. Dentist? Ha! I will hold this agents you for the rest of your life. My father. A rock star."  
  
Mr. Granger looked a little disgruntled. "The only reason you can't imagine it now is because having to raise a little girl like you puts hair on one's chest."  
  
Mr. Granger turned his eyes to me and leaned forward a bit, as if to tell a secret.  
  
"There was this one time when Hermione here was four. She was still sleeping in her cradle because."  
  
Hermione interrupted Mr. Granger by silently warning him with a; "Dad. We really don't need to hear that story right at this moment. I imagine Harry is hungry and would love to eat his dinner with out the disturbing images from the story going through his head."  
  
Mr. Granger grinned and politely wiped his mouth and went on with his dinner.  
  
I was sullen for the rest of the evening, wishing that I were able to have a life like this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night after saying goodnight to Hermione, and taking a shower, I lay in the strange bed, with images racing through my mind.  
  
This way of life was something so amazing a precious; Hermione had no idea how lucky she was. Her and Ron both. Having these wonderful loving families. It made the Brady Bunch seem like the Druslys.  
  
The Grangers were such wonderful people. They raised Hermione with such love and freedom. I was grateful to be able to experience this atmosphere now before I left everyone for good. I would miss it all so much. But I knew that all this fake happiness would have to end once and for all. Voldemort would come back, and when I got rid of him for good, it was very likely that I would have to go with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The summer went by fast. September 11th came all to soon. That morning we were rushing around in a frenzy trying to remember everything. Hermione's trunk kept on popping open, it seemed she was trying to take her entire library collection with her.  
  
Crookshanks having died a year earlier (from choking on a pixy) left Hermione able to get the owl she wanted. Of course she was devastated but surprisingly happy.  
  
Athena and Hedwig being the last to get packed, we got in after them driving away from one of the best summers I've ever had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I didn't know what I was doing. I wandered aimlessly through the train. After saying good-bye to Herm's parents, she and I climbed on the train with our luggage and I soon disappeared. I had been standing by this particular window for about five minutes. We were going to beautiful countryside; I wanted to catch every breathtaking moment of it.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of Herminie's voice. I turned around sheepishly for being caught off guard.  
  
"Harry, are you alright? You haven't been acting yourself lately?"  
  
"I'm fine. really don't worry about me. Lets go see Ron."  
  
I didn't really feel like talking to her right then. Maybe seeing Ron would distract her for the moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I'm sooooooo sorry about how long this has taken. I hope none of you are mad at me. And I hope you actually like this. I would cry if you didn't. I've basically been writing this over the course of like a month or something. I haven't been motivated.. Hint hint!  
  
Well I'll try and do better next time too! 


	5. Chapter 5: Mudbloods and Mishaps

Chapter Five: Moodbloods and Mishaps  
  
AN: Ok, so this time I'm going to try and be good. I know how much you guys (ME ME ME) want this story to be done and over with, and I'm nowhere near that. So I have my work cut out for me. Thank you Andrew (aka, Felus) for betaing.  
  
BTW. I'm so sorry about my quotation marks and apostrophes. They're not behaving. I'm trying to fix it so don't worry.  
  
Disclaimer: Call my lawyer. I own nothing.  
  
The train ride was as uneventful as ever. Running into Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret seemed a God given, but we survived. I bought a sack candy to go around, and when we were done, I still had enough to last us till Christmas. Ron was attempting to devour the remaining chocolate frogs when we pulled into Hogsmead.  
  
The noise of the crowd was deafening. It seemed that there were a lot of first years this year. I scanned the crowed looking for the towering ball of fur that Hagrid.  
  
"Hagrid!" There he was. I would never forget the fact that he was my first true friend.  
  
" 'arry!" The crowds parted like the red sea as Hagrid came stomping over to us. He enveloped me in a bear hug, which, I greatly appreciated.  
  
"Hagrid. It's great to see you." Hermione and Ron added their agreements to my sentiment.  
  
"You to 'arry. All of yer. But I got te go. You know, the firs' years and all. I'll see ye at dinner." Hagrid went off with a wave as we made our way over to the carriages, hoping one would be left.  
  
I spotted one I thought was empty and made my way over with Hermione and Ron in tow. I looked in to only find Malfoy was occupying it, without his goons.  
  
"Comon guys, lets go find another." I turned to leave, but Malfoy stopped me.  
  
"Wait Potter. I don't see why you won't join us. Please, no need to find another cart. " I looked at Hermione and Ron for approval, they merely shrugged while frowns occupied their faces.  
  
"Fine Malfoy, we accept your offer." I went to help Hermione in but was stopped with:  
  
"We Potter? I'm not doing charity here. The offer was only for you. No mudbloods aloud, in body, or mind." He said staring at Hermione then looking pointedly at Ron.  
  
"Well" I retorted, "If it's body, and mind. then what are you doing here? I guess we'll have to find another cart, I suggest you do too." I turned and walked towards the next cart in line with Hermione and Ron behind me.  
  
"That was brilliant Harry. Bloody brilliant." I grinned.  
  
"You aint see nothing yet. A well placed spell that goes unnoticed can be a lot of fun." I held up three fingers and counted down silently.  
  
"Three, two, one." We turned around just in time to see Malfoy chucked out of his carriage face first into the mud.  
  
"Mud Malfoy?" I shouted. "I think you were saying something about that earlier." I helped Hermione into the carriage and climbed in after her with Ron at my heals laughing hysterically.  
  
"Bloody brilliant I say." I grinned, mock bowed and pretended to accept an award.  
  
"Harry. I think that's rather childish of you. Making trouble on your first day back. That's not good at all. You should be ashamed of yourself." Hermione crossed her arms to express her anger. When she talked like that, and looked at me like that, I couldn't help but feel bad.  
  
"I'm sorry Herm, I really am. Just don't make me apologize." I looked at her with puppy eyes and got down on my knees on the floor of the now moving carriage.  
  
"Oh please Harry. You don't have to say anything to him. Just stop. it was rather funny though." Our conversation remained much like that for the rest of the ride.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I'm starved." Ron wined. "When is the sorting going to be over with?"  
  
"Ron, the sorting is far more important then you stuffing yourself silly. Besides you ate all that candy on the train. How can you possibly think about eating now?" Ron grinned.  
  
"That's just my little secret now isn't that. Besides, food time." The last first year had been sorted and now Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"I'm in high hopes that this year will be wonderful. We have wonderful new students, and brilliant older ones. First a few announcements please. The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden. Filch would kindly appreciate it if you refrained from the use of anything sold in Wonkos or thereabouts. And it is my kind duty to announce to you we have a new poltergeist. On that note TUCK IN!"  
  
We all clapped as food magically appeared on the table. Ron grabbed everything and anything in site that he could get his hands on and started piling it on his plate.  
  
This year was sorted as: Huffelpuff had twelve new kids, Ravenclaw ten, Slytherin seven, and Gryffindor eleven. I was proud of each and every one that passed the tally on the greasy snakes.  
  
Hermione made sure we all introduced ourselves to them, making them feel as welcome as possible.  
  
Dinner was delicious as usual, and something about the Hogwarts atmosphere made all my usual problems, evaporate. I didn't realize how much I had missed it all. I new that this year I would have to make that it would be my best year ever. I wouldn't let anything bring me down.  
  
It was still going to be a long year. A very long year.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AN: I'm sorry this is so short. I guess the aspect of getting out two chapters in one day almost gave me a heartattack. You know what I mean? Also it seemed like a good place to start. I'm also sorry about the horrible mutilation to the Hogwarts language. I don't have any of my books with me, and well I don't retain any thing to do with spelling very well. Again I'm very, very sorry. I also promise you that in the next chapter, more dialogue, more action and...... Snape without a shirt on!!!!! Wohooo!  
  
-Lyra! 


	6. Chapter 6: Bumbling Dwarves

Chapter Six: Bumbling Dwarves  
  
AN: Thank-you any and all reviewers.  
  
Brion: If you left an e-mail I could tell you when I update, and also a more immediate response to your question. Those little " you see and anything else funky like is, is because my computer is being stupid. Whenever I try and put in a quotation mark, apostrophe or a bunch of periods in a row, it just does those signs. I'm in the process of fixing it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dinner was over and all of the houses stood up to go to their common rooms. Ron and I on each side of Hermione, linked arms with her as we tromped to the tower.  
  
"I could sleep a week." Ron yawned as he said it.  
  
"Well no doubt," Hermione put in "You've eaten enough for the whole Quiditch team to sleep for a month. You're going to put on wait if you don't watch it." I laughed.  
  
"Yes well we wouldn't want to lose our figure now would we. Wouldn't fit into our dress robes. Nice and frilly they ." Ron cut me off with a punch to my shoulder.  
  
"You know I got new robs. Just shut up. It's already going to be years of therapy as it is. Do you want me to start billing you?" I laughed and pulled them towards the Pink Lady. Hermione being Head Girl gave the password of "Bumbling Dwarves" to get us into our quarters.  
  
"Thanks Herm." I gave her a hug and said good night while Ron and I headed up to our rooms with the mark "Seventh Year" on the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I woke up to complete blackness. Only a thin strip of light shone underneath the door. Someone was in the common room. I grabbed my invisibility cloak making sure in the mirror that I couldn't be seen. I was an elder in the student body. It was my duty to make sure no one was breaking the rules.  
  
~Sure Potter. What the bloody hell do you think your doing right now? Oh shut up. I'm not doing anything. Anyways why the hell am I talking to myself? Damn right your not doing anything! You're The-Boy-Who-Lived. You can do any damn thing you like.~  
  
The voice inside my head went on like that for a while, I decided to ignore it and go down to the common room.  
  
I crept up on the couch facing the fire, someone was laying on it. It was Hermione. She had fallen asleep reading some really thick book.  
  
~I should probably wake her up. Wouldn't be good for her Head Girl status if they found her asleep in the common room.~  
  
"Hermione. Hermione. You got to wake up. It's in the middle of the night." I gently shook her hoping she wouldn't spear me the second she woke up. She started mumbling incoherent things. I laughed she looked so funny.  
  
"Mmmmm. 1342. wha? Nrrrr.. Ohhh.. You like like tha? ... Heeeeheee."  
  
I shook her harder before she embarrassed her self anymore. I was shaking trying to hold in my laughter. Hermione sat upright as she opened her eyes and looked around franticly. She suddenly sighed.  
  
"Harry. If you want to wake me gently and not think that I'm being attacked, you might want to prove that someone is actually there. Which in English is take off your cloak."  
  
I grinned at her knowing me so well.  
  
"Sorry." I said sheepishly as I pulled down my hood. "I forgot." She pulled her legs up so I could sit next to her on the couch.  
  
"What are you doing down here anyways. Why aren't you in your dorm?" Hermione looked at me with pleading eyes.  
  
"Please don't make me go back up there. Did you know that Lavender snores? Like a semi driver. I was sleeping so much better down here." She looked so cute with her brown doe eyes pleading with him like they did.  
  
"Look. I would. But your Head Girl. what would people say if they came down in the morning and you were asleep on the couch. Just think about it. Besides just put a silencing charm around your bed. It's what I do with Ron around." Hermione closed her eyes and banged her head against the edge of the couch.  
  
"I'm so dense! Why didn't I think about that? I'm just so distracted right now." She said motioning to the open book in her lap.  
  
"What are you reading?" I picked up the book to read the title. The Witch of Orleans  
  
"Sounds interesting what is it about?" She looked at me like I was insane. "It's the history of your necklace." My fingers went instantly to the pendant around my neck. I had forgotten about it, and apparently so had Hermione.  
  
"Uhhh, weren't you supposed to tell me about it this summer?"  
  
"I'm so sorry, I totally forgot. I was so intent on getting your wand movements per. Oh. I'm so sorry." I chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll ace Transfiguration this year for sure. Besides when you're done, let me borrow the book." She smiled. Such a sweet smile, kind and full of unconditional love.  
  
"Thank-you Harry. I guess I can go to bed now. Lavender will never know what hit her." I heard her mumble under her breath, "Or at least we can hope."  
  
"Good-night Herm. And promise me you wont do any thing to hurt her, just a simple silencing spell. Remember that." Before I put my hood back up she pecked my cheek.  
  
"Thanks Harry." My hood was up and she disappeared up the stairs.  
  
I pressed my fingers to my cheek where she had left her mark. My cheek had officially been cleansed of any sin it had ever committed. She did that.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	7. IMPORTANT

Anouncement: I have fixed the quotation problem for good. I now know what to do. Just thought I would tell you. 


	8. Chapter 7: Ferrets Are Interesting Creat...

Chapter Seven: Ferrets Are Interesting Creatures  
  
AN: I hope you don't mind that the chapters are shorter if I update more quickly. Is that OK? Well on with the story.  
  
I also think that I just might have fixed my ", ', and . problem for good now. I really hope I have. Well on with the story. And also. quick vote: Would you rather have longer chapters or shorter updates? I'll be expecting feedback, also reviews. Thank-you. That is all.  
  
I woke up to Ron shaking me. He was talking about breakfast, worms, and being early. After my escapade last night I was wired so I wasn't able to go to sleep until around three in the morning. Pointless to say I was exhausted.  
  
"Ron." I groaned. "Go away. Its Saturday. we have the whole weekend until classes start." I rolled over trying to block him out.  
  
"Harry. We got to get down to breakfast. They're going to be handing out our schedules, and I'm hungry." I swung my legs over the side of the bed, attempting to wake up.  
  
"Your starting to sound like Hermione, why are you so interested in the schedules anyways?" I started grabbing cloths out of my trunk along with a toothbrush, the necessary stuff, and headed towards the bathroom. Coming back out Ron was practically wetting himself for us to go downstairs.  
  
"Fine, fine. I'm ready. Lets go get Hermione."  
  
Down in the common room Hermione was sitting in a large red chair reading the book she had last night. Looking up and see us she smiled.  
  
"You guys ready? I've been waiting." She closed her book and dragged us off in the direction of the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Breakfast was wonderful as usual. I was filling myself up on sausages and eggs when the owls came swooping in. Packages were dropped here and there of different things kids left behind. McGonagall came with the mail bringing the schedules for the year.  
  
I didn't bother looking at it yet. I would worry about it Monday when I had to. Hermione at the moment was memorizing it, and saying that we should too.  
  
Ignoring her I got back to my breakfast. That didn't last long. I turned around to see Malfoy standing behind me.  
  
"That was quite a funny prank you pulled yesterday." He sneered, I grinned.  
  
"I'm glad you think so. I'm sure you can look forward to more of them."  
  
"Oh goody. You know, I would wipe that smirk off of your face if I were you, I don't appreciate it Scar-Face." Malfoy looked up to see McGonagall walking towards us.  
  
"It's not the only smirk I ever see around here Ferret." I had to admire Hermione's courage.  
  
"This isn't the last your going to hear from me Potter, you either Granger." Taking another look at McGonagall. "Watch your back." He had no idea. I called after him as he walked away.  
  
"Don't worry, I make a living out of it." I turned back to my food. Suddenly my bacon didn't look so appealing.  
  
"It's ok Harry. Malfoy is just being a git like usual. Ignore him and maybe he'll just leave you alone." Hermione put a comforting had on my shoulder. "He's only jealous of you."  
  
"Hermione. He's a greasy snake, you can't just ignore him. He'll be back to torment you, take action. Punch him in the face if all else fails." Ron glared at Malfoy who was now sitting at the Slytherin table talking to his cronies.  
  
"It's alright guys. Really. Don't worry; I'm not putting up with anymore of his crap this year. I've had enough." I stood up from the table disgusted with my breakfast. I shook of Hermione and Ron's shouts of disapproval as I briskly walked towards the hall door. Nothing mattered now but finding sanctuary.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AN: I'm getting annoyed with this. Please no told you so's. I'm going to start writing in third person. OK with you guys? Great.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione had found Harry sitting in the stands of the Quidditch field. She had assured Ron that it was best to go alone, and left him to the rest of his breakfast.  
  
"Harry. You know that I'm always here." That was all. No questions, no reprimands. Just giving him the simple knowledge that she was there. That was all Harry needed.  
  
"Thank-You" He said while staring off at nothing in particular.  
  
"I really don't know why I let him get to me so. There's just something so knowing about him, that, I guess I almost believe what he says." Hermione gasped and grabbed Harry's hand forcing him to look at her.  
  
"Don't ever say that again. You know that everything he says is all pulled out of his arse that very second. You are the greatest, most brave, caring and powerful wizard I know. He will never amount, even in ten years, to every thing you are right now." Harry smiled at her ferocity.  
  
"I know Herm, I know I shouldn't be getting this worked up over someone like Malfoy. It's just everything over the past four years is coming back at me with force. I just don't know what to think anymore." He returned his gaze back over the Quiditch field, not knowing that Hermione still had a grip on his hand.  
  
"Harry." Hermione tenderly reached over and brushed his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"I wish I could tell you that I know what you're going through, and be able to tell you everything is going to be alright. So I guess you'll just have to trust me even without my inexperience on this matter." She tightened her grip on Harry's hand.  
  
"Everything is going to turn out for the better, it will. You're going to beat that goon they call 'Dark Lord', and your going to grow old and watch your great-grandchildren skin their knees. You're going to teach you sons and theirs after them the proper way to play Quidditch. It'll be ok."  
  
Harry looked over to Hermione, his eyes brimming with happiness.  
  
"Thank-you. I know what you say is right, so. thank-you. But I still can't help feeling doomed."  
  
Hermione smiled and stood up, Harry following suit.  
  
"Anytime Flash, anytime. How's a bout you show me some new moves you thought up over the summer."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Ok sorry this is so short. Only 1106 words. I'll try and get it up next time. I've been thinking about putting this on hold and starting a 5th year fic. I'll think about that more, and you guys tell me what you think. OK?  
  
Great. I'll update soon.  
  
Thanks to everyone who has updated. 


End file.
